Belts, harnesses and the like, intended to be worn by persons who risk falling from heights, and which are connectable to a line, the other end of which is attached to a fixed point, are known in the art. Garments with sewn-on belts and/or harnesses of the kind described are also known.
The greatest disadvantage burdening these belts, harnesses and garments is that when a person wearing one of them falls, only the part of this person's body facing the falling direction will take up the load via the belt harness or garment, resulting in that the load will not be satisfactorily distributed over the body, with possible injuries as a result.
Another disadvantage affecting the belts, harnesses and garments is that they must fit tightly round the body, in order to have the intended effect in case of a fall, which restricts freedom of movement for the wearer.
A still further disadvantage suffered by garments with belts or the like, is that the garment and/or belt must be spoilt or at least receive some damage when the garment is to be separated from the belt, e.g. in connection with strength checks and/or exchange of parts.